Computer systems can have multiple processors to increase their computing power. Processors need to communicate with each other to assign and allocate computing tasks. A first processor typically communicates with a second processor via BPIPs on the first processor that can be wired to BPIPs on the second processor. These processors' BPIPs can provide for high speed connections with low data loss rates and low latency.
Many processors have multiple BPIPs. Some computer systems require all of these ports to be wired between the processors in order to provide quick enough communication between the processors. This typically occurs in a computer system where the number of ports on each processor is at least equal to the number of processors in the server. However, when the number of ports on each processor is greater than the number of processors in the server, only a portion of the BPIPs are used, and some ports remain disconnected and idled.